Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
Related Art
It is desired for a processing apparatus and a processing method to be capable of, in creating a process receiving portion, creating a process receiving portion that performs an execution operation of a process in accordance with a purpose of a user, compared to a case where it is only possible to select a single kind of operation when an instruction of a process is received.